Competition
The Competition screen gives the manager a clear overview of the standings and progress of current competitions in Top Eleven. =Manager Level= The Manager Level represents the manager's experience and success. Whenever a manager ends the League between (and including) 1st and 7th place, he advances one level. Advancing a level usually puts the manager against more demanding opponents and sets higher standards for players. It is possible for managers of different levels to play against each other. Being a lower level manager paired up against higher level managers doesn’t necessarily give a disadvantage, as opponents are also paired up based on quality. =Competition Types= Each season your team can be seeded into up to 3 competitions which are divided in 3 different groups of teams. There's also the Associations tournaments and the option of playing friendly matches. League The League in Top Eleven lasts for 26 season days, from the 3rd to the 28th of each month and consists of 14 teams. Each team plays two matches against every other League opponent. Managers who place 1st to 8th in the League will be promoted to the next manager level at the start of the next season. Whenever you gain a level, your players' displayed star quality will decrease by one, even though their actual quality will not be affected in any way. The only exception to this rule is when your manager level goes up, but there isn't a sufficient number of teams to form the next level League. When this happens, your manager level will become higher, but your players' displayed star quality will stay the same. Teams that place 1st to 4th will participate in Champions League in the following season, while teams placed and between 5th and 8th qualify to the Super League. * Participants: 14 * Matches: 26 * Prize: small cash prize per match, plus cash prizes for the top 8 teams according to the final position. * you might not get promoted even if you are in top 8 (top of the server). Teams from different levels can also merge and form a league. This is not fair but it's how it is. Cup From level 2 on, every Top Eleven manager participates in the Cup, regardless of the results from the previous season. The Cup starts at the first season day and it represents a play-off competition. You play two matches against opponents from various levels and after two matches the winner of the clash is decided by the “Away Goals Rule” or by penalty kicks. The winner advances further into the Cup, while the loser is knocked out of the Cup. It is possible to play in the cup in level 1 if you start a club the first day of a new season. The finals are played on a neutral venue, which is usually the largest stadium on the server. * Participants: 64 * Matches: from 2 to 11 * Prize: each stage has a cash prize per match increasing in later stages, with an extra prize dor the champion. Champions League, Super League and Super Cup You must be qualified to play in the Champions League and Super League, so the earliest you can take part in both competitions is at level 2. In order to play in the Champions League you need to have placed in the Top 4 of the previous League season, and between 5th and 8th places to qualify to the Super League. The group stage is the same as the UEFA Champions League – you play against 3 opponents in round-robin system. After six matches, the two best teams advance to the play-off. The play-off system is the same as the Cup system – you play two matches against the same opponent and the winner, in case of a tie, is decided by the “Away Goals Rule”, or by penalty kicks. The finals are played on a neutral venue which is usually the larges stadium on the server. The third placed teams in Champions League groups advance to Super League's round of 16. * Participants: 32 each competition * Matches: from 6 to 13 (Champions League) or 6 to 15 (Super League) * Prize: each stage has a cash prize per match increasing in later stages, with an extra prize for the champion. * winners of the champions league or super league will participate in that competition even if they don't finish in top 4 or 5-8. Tie-breaking rules # Number of points # Higher number of points obtained in the group matches played among the teams in question # Superior goal difference from the group matches played among the teams in question # Higher number of goals scored in the group matches played among the teams in question # Higher number of goals scored away from home in the group matches played among the teams in question # If, after applying criteria 2) to 5) to several teams, two teams still have an equal ranking, criteria 2) to 5) are reapplied exclusively to the matches between the two teams in question to determine their final rankings. If this procedure does not lead to a decision, criteria 7) and 8) apply # Superior goal difference from all group matches played # Higher number of goals scored from all group matches played # if none of the criteria's meet (same score for every match), it will be decided randomly. Super Cup For the season of March 2019 it was announced an extra competition: the Super Cup, a match played between the Champions League and Super League winners on the last day of the season. Note that this competition is not as important as the others. Associations See full article Associations. Friendlies Friendlies are non-Competition matches arranged between two friends. The results in a Friendly do not affect the standing in any League or Cup. The challenger's team will receive health packs and experience for the Friendly, however the squad's players will burn condition and their morale is affected. The challenged team won't receive any health packs or experience for the Friendly, but neither will the players burn condition or have their morale affected. Friendly matches can be arranged only between friends, regardless whether they are Facebook friends or Top Eleven friends. There is a limit to the number of friendlies you can arrange with the same friend. Only two friendlies versus the same opponent are allowed at any time. Friendlies with José Mourinho As of an update in November 2013, you are able to play a friendly game against José Mourinho. The friendlies work like these against friends, but with a few differences. Like in the normal friendlies you also gain cash, health packs and experience for your players by playing against José Mourinho, however you can only have one friendly match per 24 hours. The timer resets at a fixed time. Also, your friends won't be able to support you in that game, as it is not shown on the fixtures list. Please keep in mind that removing José Mourinho from your friend list will remove him permanently, you are not able to add him back after removing him. = Calendar = Gr = Group stage round, r16 = Round of 16, Qf = Quarter final, Sf = Semifinal, F = Final